1. Field
The following description relates to a health care system and apparatus and method for controlling health care.
2. Description of the Related Art
U-Health Care, which has appeared in correspondence with development of communications technology, is a health management service utilizing a ubiquitous telemedicine technology. U-Health Care, which is short for ubiquitous health care, allows a user to be provided medical services without time or space constraints. U-Health Care provides medical services, in other words, health care, to a user based on a mobile device such as a mobile phone connected to a wireless network. U-Health Care also provides health care to a user based on any of other consumer electronics such as a computer connected to the Internet via a wired/wireless network, a television, or a combination thereof. Users may receive medical treatment anytime and anywhere from medical professionals based on information regarding health care provided through a mobile device or other consumer electronics.
In general, health care is provided from an independent health care system in which different devices exist, and is not provided from a health care system in which different devices may be converged.